


I'll search 'til I forget my name-

by charimiel



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, pre 4x01, some spoilers for 4x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charimiel/pseuds/charimiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-To find you.</p>
<p>A rewrite of the very start of season 4 with established Sterek, where they realise Derek is missing.</p>
<p>Prompt: Pre- 4x01: Derek and Stiles are in a relationship when Derek is kidnapped by Kate. The pack doesn’t know about them. The rest is up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll search 'til I forget my name-

Stiles only realises something’s wrong after about a week of radio silence from Derek. It’s not the first time he’s vanished off the map, and it’s definitely not the first time he’s dodged Stiles’s calls (Derek’s never been one for communication after all), but it’s never lasted this long before. Normally only a day or two passes before Derek shows up at Stiles’s window, apologising with a kiss. Stiles tends to let it slide, because his brain still flies out the window every time Derek kisses him, even after nearly five months.

In fact, excluding the weeks Derek spent away from Beacon Hills with Cora, Stiles’s room has never been so tragically Derek-less for such a long time since they started doing whatever it is they’re doing. Dating, or whatever. It’s a little worrying actually, but Stiles stops himself from panicking and drives himself over to Derek’s loft.

He lets himself in with the key Derek gave him, and shouts Derek’s name, but there’s no reply. He pads through the loft, searches all the rooms, climbs the ladder up to the second level, but there’s no Derek. In fact, there’s no trace of Derek at all, his bed made and dust settling on the covers in a way that definitely points to Derek not sleeping here for a while. At least for a week, which is as long as Derek’s been avoiding his calls, and maybe he wasn’t being ignored after all.

Stiles pulls out his cell, sends off a quick text to Derek, and feels his blood run cold when he hears the buzz of the text being received. He scans the room quickly, and spots the phone on the floor under the table, pulls it out and unlocks it using Derek’s password. The screen informs him he has 6 missed calls and 16 texts, which means Derek must have been gone for the whole week, if he hasn’t seen any of Stiles’s texts. God, he’s the worst boyfriend ever, how could he not notice that Derek was missing?

He’s definitely missing though, because while Derek may be an uncommunicative pain in the ass sometimes, he never leaves his phone anywhere, always has it on him, always reads the texts he gets (even if he doesn’t reply) just in case someone is actually in danger.

Stiles steadies his breathing, grips the phone tight, then notices the bullets littering the floor. He honestly has no clue how he didn’t notice them before, because they’re everywhere, such an obvious sign of a confrontation that there’s no doubt about what happened here.

He picks one of them off the floor, sees the skull symbol engraved on it, and calls Scott.

“Derek?” Scott asks first of all, which Stiles finds weird for all of three seconds before he realises he’s just used Derek’s phone to call Scott, since it was already in his hand.

“It’s me.”

“Stiles? Why are you using Derek’s phone?”

“I found it at the loft, you need to get here now.” Stiles says, then hangs up before Scott can ask any questions, and looks back at the bullet, stares at it and tries to keep himself calm. He pretty much fails, like he always does when Derek’s life is in danger, because Derek’s life is in fucking danger, how the hell is he supposed to keep calm?

Scott shows up with Lydia behind him, and stops in the doorway to the loft, looking around warily.

“It smells like gun smoke.” He says, wrinkling his nose, “and strangers.”

Stiles holds up the bullet, and Scott strides across to him to take it, Lydia following more sedately to stand next to him.

“You think he was taken?” she asks, eyes flicking to Stiles’s face, then to the phone in his hand and the bullets that litter the floor.

“Yes.” Stiles says, holding her gaze and nodding, and she frowns.

“Are you sure? Maybe he got away.”

Stiles shakes his head. “He’d have told me- us. He’d have told us.” He says, frowning at the slip.

“He’s never exactly been communicative.” Scott points out, and Stiles bites his lip.

“Just- just trust me, I’d know if he was safe.” He says, because they don’t know about his and Derek’s relationship, they don’t know about the way they tell each other every little thing that happens, talking to each other on the phone late into the night, or curled up together under Stiles’s or Derek’s blankets, whispering in the dark.

Scott looks at him for a moment, then nods. “We’d better find him then.” He says, letting his eyes flash red in a (completely unnecessary, the bad guys aren’t even here right now) show of power.

Stiles grips Derek’s phone, and promises himself that as soon as they all get Derek back, they’ll talk about telling the pack. Derek never had any problem with it before, but Stiles wasn’t ready. He thinks he might be now. ‘We’re coming Derek’ he thinks, then pockets Derek’s phone and heads out after the others. Time for a rescue.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is from a Lea Michele song. I've never heard it, I just googled until I found appropriate lyrics, I'll admit it.  
> Based on a tumblr prompt.
> 
> [Prompt me if you want? Come say hi as well, here's my tumblr!](http://charimiel.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
